


Halo

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cock Rings, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Cloud's got a huge one and everyone lines up for a turn, thanks to Zack. Cloud and Reno both find something they weren't bargaining for.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weekly fic challenge [#4: Well-Endowed Cloud, 2010] with KirasTastefulTragedy (she wrote her own separate story).
> 
> *Published on FFnet on July 23, 2010.

Cloud Strife was having a bad day. First, he had been rejected for SOLDIER once again. Then, as he was headed back to his room to study even harder for his next exams, he had been pulled aside by Zack, who told him that there was to be a mandatory physical exam in the SOLDIER training room. By the smirk on Zack's face, he knew very well that there was no actual exam that was to take place. He had been somewhat dating Zack for a short time, and things had been heating up between the two of them lately, but neither of them had once made the move to take things to the bedroom.

His day might just get better after his supposed exam, he thought to himself, as he followed Zack down the hallway and into the training room. It was empty and quiet, fairly dark and a nice temperature. They had to be quick, though, Zack had told him, so Cloud wasted no time in beginning to undress himself. He wanted Zack; he wanted him so badly that he could already feel the raven-haired man's fingers on his skin.

"_Sweet Holy Shiva_," Zack exclaimed as he watched Cloud slowly slide his pants down to his ankles. His own hands had hesitated over the straps of his uniform as he had watched Cloud undress. Shucking them off to the side, he look at Zack, who was staring at his crotch with wide eyes. He seemed to be in amazement at what he was seeing, and Cloud looked down at himself. He looked his cock over a few times, tilting his head this way and that, then looked at Zack again. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, that was for sure.

"…Zack?" he asked curiously. Zack snapped to attention and hastily pulled his eyes away from Cloud's cock to look him directly in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Cloud asked. Zack laughed a little nervously and shifted on his feet. How would he tell Cloud what he was thinking? A blush rose to his face as his began to mumble to himself, then he had an idea.

"Hey Cloud, will you wait right here for a moment? I'll be right back. Just stay right there and don't move an inch. I'll be back before you know it," Zack finally settled on saying, his voice strained as he tried to push back the anxiety that he was feeling. Cloud shrugged and stood silently, lifting a hand to absent-mindedly scratch the back of his neck. Zack quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him and bolting to the General's office. He knew, he just _knew_ that Sephiroth would be interested in this. Throwing open the door, he pushed past Genesis and made his way to Sephiroth's desk.

"Sephiroth, sorry for interrupting, but I have something you might want to see," he said excitedly. He was short of breath and practically bouncing out of his boots as Sephiroth slowly turned his gaze to him.

"And what might that be, Zack? Did you get a new sex toy?" Sephiroth said, grinning at him. He snaked a hand over the top of his desk and grabbed Zack's crotch and gave it a squeeze. Zack groaned and looked back at Genesis, who was walking over to him. Genesis slid a hand down Zack's pants and cupped his ass cheek.

"Mmm, please do share," Genesis growled in his ear. Zack shivered and tilted his head back as Genesis trailed his lips along his neck.

"N-No, it's the cadet in training for SOLDIER. Cloud Strife. You know, the one I've been seeing a lot of lately. He's in the training room. This is something you have to see for yourself or you wouldn't believe me, Sephiroth," Zack said, trying to gain composure.

"Can I come, too?" Genesis asked, pulling his hand out of Zack's pants. Zack nodded at him, knowing it wouldn't do any good to tell the man a negative reply. Sephiroth stood up and put on his long coat, then walked gracefully to the door. Zack and Genesis joined him, and they made their way to the training room where Cloud awaited the unknown.

Cloud was standing in the same spot that he had been when Zack had left him. He was a good cadet; he did what his superiors told him to do, even if Zack was kind of his boyfriend. He hummed a tune softly as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, trying to keep himself busy while he waited. He finally heard the door open, and he turned his head to see Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth gathered together at the entrance.

"Alright, so the cadet is naked. Exactly what are we looking for, Zack?" Sephiroth asked, now agitated that he had been called away from his desk for nothing more than a nude cadet. Cloud, unashamed of his nakedness, turned around and stood with his hands on his hips.

"What's this all about, Zack?" Cloud asked. It didn't bother him one bit that he was standing naked in front of his superiors. Where he came from, he was raised to be unashamed of his body. He had also gotten used to public showering and sharing toilets with other guys his age. Nudity was no big thing to him. What bothered him was the fact that Zack had brought Sephiroth and Genesis into what he thought would be a private moment for the two of them. When he saw the looks on Sephiroth's and Genesis' faces, though, he finally understood. Zack apparently was showing him off. He followed their line of sight down to his crotch. He had a raging hard-on, and they were all staring at it… But what was so great about it?

"My oh my," Genesis said, his lips curling into a feral smile. "Sephiroth, I think Cloud here has you beat by a long shot." Sephiroth grunted but didn't tear his eyes away from Cloud.

"Wait here," Sephiroth finally said, then left quickly.

"Oh, what _now_?" Cloud groaned. He threw Zack a dagger look, but Zack just shrugged and grinned.

Minutes later, Sephiroth returned with Angeal. Tseng, the leader of the Turks, was right behind him, along with Reno. Seconds later, Rude arrived with Reeve in tow. They all piled into the room and closed the door, their mouths all open and staring at Cloud, who sighed exasperatingly.

Reno elbowed Rude. "Looks like he's got the upper hand on you, Rude," he said.

"…"

"How on earth… Is that for real?" Reeve pondered aloud. Angeal laughed and clamped a hand down on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack, remember what I told you about honor. You go first. He is yours, after all. To let you go first is the honorable thing," Angeal said, giving him a little push forward. Zack laughed nervously and began to undress himself. He shuffled over to Cloud in his socks and hopped on one foot to remove them quickly.

"Can someone get a chair, please?" Zack asked. Reeve left the room to get one. Reno stood smirking and halfway biting his lip.

"Yo, we get to watch?" he asked. Cloud smiled up at him sheepishly, finally allowing himself to blush. He really, really liked the loud, foul-mouthed redhead… And by what Angeal had said, apparently they would _all_ be getting a turn, which meant a chance with Reno. Sweet Shiva, Cloud hoped he had the stamina for this.

When Reeve returned with the chair, he placed it in the middle of the room and went to stand against the wall with the others. Reno plucked a cigarette from his pocket and Angeal gave him a stern look.

"No smoking in the training room, Turk."

Reno grunted and put the cigarette back into his pocket and sat down on the floor. Tseng smirked at him. "I told you," he said. Reno rolled his eyes. He never listened to anyone, not even to Tseng. He liked to make up his own rules, but this time he actually obeyed. Angeal was a force to be reckoned with if he was not obeyed.

"Cloud, you sit in the chair. I've got something for you," Zack said. He went over to his pants and pulled out a cock ring. He slipped it around Cloud's cock and made sure it was tightly fitted, then he prepared himself using a bottle of lube. He unashamedly wriggled his fingers into his tight hole, stretching it and gasping at the sensation of his own fingers. When he felt he was prepared enough, he threw the lube toward the eager crowd. Angeal caught it and gave him a wink, then began to strip down to his skin, wasting no time.

What made Cloud so special that everyone was in awe? Cloud began to realize what was going on when he saw the size of his cock compared to Zack and Angeal's.

He was _massive_ compared to both of them. By listening to everyone's reactions, he knew now that he had the biggest cock in the company.

Zack positioned himself over Cloud and gripped his shoulders as he slid down on top of Cloud's cock slowly, groaning and almost crying out loud. "Holy mother of _Shiva_!" he exclaimed as Cloud finally sank deeply inside of him. He began to ride Cloud in earnest, ignoring Genesis' and Reno's cat calls as he worked his hips and rode the blond cadet like a rollercoaster. Up and down, back and forth, long and hard, deep and wide. He rode until his vision turned white and he came all over Cloud with a gasp, his hand finally slowing over his own cock. He panted and finally stood up, his legs shaking, then motioned to Angeal.

Angeal walked over to Cloud and straddled him. Cloud grunted softly underneath Angeal's weight, his sturdy, muscular body almost too much for his small frame. He groaned as tight heat wrapped around his cock again. Angeal quickly rode him and brought himself to orgasm with just the slickness of Zack's leftover cum smeared on Cloud's stomach rubbing against his cock. Satiated and looking quite proud, Angeal now jerked a thumb over to Genesis.

"_Ohhhh_, my turn," Genesis said, his voice dripping with sensuality. Cloud shivered at the sound, eager for another round, another fresh piece of meat. Genesis turned himself around, his back facing toward Cloud, and lowered himself. Cloud cried out this time; Genesis was very tight. He wasn't sure that he was going to last, but surprised himself when minutes later, Genesis cried out and came. When Genesis got off of him, it was Tseng's turn.

"Ordinarily, I don't take it in the ass. This time, I'm willing to make an exception, though," he said. "Reeve?" he motioned toward the man and he came over. "Suck my cock like you do so well," Tseng said stoically. Reeve obliged happily, getting on his knees and lowering his head as soon as Cloud was deep inside of Tseng. He took Tseng down his throat and hummed around his cock, making Tseng groan. He pinched his nipples and rode Cloud like there was no tomorrow, and soon he was filling Reeve's mouth with thick ropes of his cum. He shuddered and moaned, and Cloud thought for sure that he would finally come undone, but nothing happened. He was so close, so very close…

Rude was next. Cloud looked at his cock as well, still very surprised that he had even beat out Rude's size. Rude lowered himself and kept a stern expression as he grunted through his nose while riding Cloud, and Cloud thought that Rude would keep the same expression, but not so. As Rude came and coated his belly with cum, Cloud saw Rude's face twist in sweet agony as the man finally became outwardly vocal, shouting out an "Oh!" and grasping the back of the chair with such force that Cloud thought it would break apart. He stood up and straightened his sunglasses, then nodded once at Reeve, who happily plunged his slick hole over Cloud's cock. Reeve was fairly quiet as well, and took much longer to orgasm than the other men had so far, but he finally came and stood up, limping away as the men hooted at him. Who was next?

Cloud gulped as he saw Sephiroth approach him fluidly, his emerald eyes resting on Cloud's gaze as he lowered himself to the floor. On his knees, Sephiroth looked back at Cloud and smiled slightly. Angeal gasped; he had _never_ seen Sephiroth submit this way, except for one time when he had been drunk and had allowed him to take him. Sephiroth never bowed to _anyone_.

"Show me what you've got, Cloud," Sephiroth said lowly, his voice just as sensual as Genesis' had been. He threw a look at Reno. "You're _next_, Turk."

Cloud got up from the chair and slowly moved toward Sephiroth. _He was about to go balls-deep into the General_. His brain was _screaming_. Surely he would finally lose himself this time. As he slid deeply inside of Sephiroth, he let himself groan loudly; he liked this position better than being ridden. He could go deeper and he could angle his cock better. He used this advantage to the utmost, and when Sephiroth growled out the command, "Harder!" he didn't hold back. He slammed into the General without remorse, really letting the silver-haired man feel all that he had to offer. Hesitatingly, he reached his hand around to Sephiroth's cock and grasped it, stroking it quickly in time to his thrusts. He was glad that Sephiroth had not batted his hand away, and was soon sending the General into mindless oblivion.

Sephiroth lay on the floor a while after he came, unable to move. He had certainly been bested.

Reno strode over to Cloud and stood in front of him. He slipped his hand down to Cloud's cock and removed the tight ring slowly. "You don't need this anymore, do you?" he whispered into his ear. No one else had heard him, and he locked eyes with Cloud. He tossed the ring to the floor and leaned to Cloud's ear again. "I've never let anyone come in my ass before. You get to be the first, beautiful."

He directed Cloud to the chair and sat him down. He lazily straddled Cloud's lap and lowered himself down around Cloud's cock. He sighed and leaned into Cloud. Whispering in his ear again, he said, "Let's take this slow." He began to move slowly, and soon, Cloud was wrapping his arms around Reno's waist, their bodies moving together as if in a dance. Unaware of the other men watching in awe, Cloud allowed himself to completely relax. He closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Reno's ponytail. He felt _so good_, this brazen Turk with his smoking habit and his foul mouth. He thought that Reno would be more vocal and driving during sex, more demanding and harsh, but it was all to the contrary. He opened his eyes to see Reno staring back at him.

"I'm going to come soon," Reno whispered, his hand moving slowly around his cock. "I want you to come with me." Cloud nodded slowly and sighed. The next thing he knew, Reno's mouth was on his, their lips parting and their tongues meeting gently. Even Zack didn't kiss him like this.

Reno sucked on his tongue lazily, and soon Cloud was feeling ready to burst. He broke the kiss and panted into Reno's ear. "I'm going to come."

"Then come for me, Cloud. I'll come for you," Reno whispered back to him. He seized Cloud's mouth again and thrust his tongue against Cloud's as he came, feeling Cloud's orgasm hit him almost at the same time as his own. The familiar hot stickiness dripped down his hand and onto Cloud's stomach, and he could feel Cloud gently riding out the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. Finally, their mouths parted and they looked at one another, breathless and in a haze.

Reno let himself collapse against Cloud, and closed his eyes. Cloud was still holding him tightly… and he liked it.

"It's too bad that you're with Zack. I could really come to like you a lot, Cloud," Reno whispered. Cloud said nothing, but sighed. He silently agreed with Reno, but he would give it a few days before letting Zack off easily. There was a connection with Reno now; he felt it in his soul.

He was the only one who had bothered to kiss Cloud. The only one who had bothered to care whether or not he came. The _only fucking one_ who didn't use him like an object. Even Zack, though it had been their first time together, didn't even look him in the eye.

It was _Reno_.

"The training room needs to be freed as soon as possible. We've got some new recruits coming to train," Angeal announced. Cloud looked up, seeing that everyone had already redressed and were leaving the room. Reno didn't move, didn't even pick his head up from Cloud's shoulder. Cloud looked at Zack. It was reflected in his eyes that it was over between the two of them; no words would further be exchanged over the matter. Zack left the room quietly. He knew now that he should have kept Cloud all to himself, but it was over now. Of course, he would always crawl back to Angeal, as he always did. He only hoped that he and Cloud could remain friends after this.

"We're alone," Cloud said. Reno nodded.

"Just a few more minutes," Reno said.

"But Angeal said we have to get out."

Reno groaned and picked his head up finally. "Hey, Cloud? Want to go out for a drink sometime?" he asked lazily. Slowly, a smile crept to his face. Cloud could see that it was a genuine smile, and he nodded his agreement. "Cool. Yo, how about a smoke right now, though?"

"Sure."

They got dressed and headed outside of the building. Reno handed him a cigarette and they leaned against a wall and smoked together. Reno gently nudged Cloud against the shoulder with his own, and grinned at him. Cloud smiled back and nudged Reno.

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"For what?" Reno asked, shrugging.

Cloud just smiled at him and didn't reply. There was no need for words. Reno's actions had said more than enough.


End file.
